Gamakasō
|english voice=J.B. Blanc |japanese voice=Tetsu Inada |species=Toad |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=536 |height-part1=177.8 |weight-part1=45.2 |classification=S-Rank, Sensor, Sage, Summon |occupations=Chief Toad~Former, Heir to the , |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yin Release, |unique traits=Can absorb chakra, |affiliations=Mount Myōboku, Konohagakure |teams= |partners= |clan= |parents=Fukasaku~Father, Shima~Mother |shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto Shippuden: World's Strongest |media=Anime, Manga, }} Gamakasō (蝦蟆仮相, Gamakasō; Literally meaning; "Toad Phenomenon") is the current Toad Prince (蟇蛙公爵, Gamakou) of , a title bestowed upon him by his parents, the . He became renown as the "Overseer" during the course of the Toad-Snake Revolutionary War, after successfully protecting his comrades from the opposing reptilian forces residing within . However, not long after, he would commit what would go on to become an unforgivable sin —known as to the toads— nearly severing the ties between Konoha and Myōboku after murdering his own summoner. Such an event would play its way into his eventual exile. Following his banishment, he would embark on a journey of his own, traveling the human world in the search of a purpose --a motivation to continue existing. He would also hone his skills in the process, furthering his mastery over the ancient arts of the toads and taking on several apprentices, with whom he would share these treasures. History Gamakasō was brought into the shinobi world long before the embodiment of hidden villages plagued the world. Birthed to the heroic Fukasaku and the magnificent Shima; Gamakasō is of noble lineage, so much so that the other toads bowed down as a means of showing respect after every one of his leaps. His existence was celebrated for centuries as the , set to inherit the throne of his beloved upon his own coming of age. He specialized in the various ancient arts of the toads —made available to him through the principles of his father directly— in which he displayed a great degree of promise; his level of prodigal talent had never been seen in the yellow eyes of the toads, and he lived up to the expectations he was bestowed with upon his preliminary birth-date. Many toads envied Gamakasō's elegance, to the point where they quite literally prepared oil baths for him through their own abilities each afternoon —their way of of making homage to those of the upper class. Gamakasō lived a life of true luxury, up until a treacherous event lurked from beneath the shadows and changed his life forever. The great Overseer, at the prime age of two hundred years, was finally offered as a summoning familiar. A dreadful day he would rue for the rest of eternity, Gamakasō was made available —just as all other toads had in history— as a summoning familiar. This consisted of Gamakasō inking a summoning contract with one or more ninja, where he would thereafter offer his services to those select humans that had gained the approval of Mount Myōboku as a whole. All was initially as prosperous as it always had been, until a crucial mishap occurred. The great Naruto Uzumaki had summoned forth Gamakasō. Normally, such an event would be an honor on Gamakasō's behalf, though during this particular instance, he was instead called upon not for the Seventh Hokage, but rather, a much smaller, and more problematic Boruto Uzumaki. The child was a spitting image of his father in every wright, though he knew little of battle and even less about respect. The troubled child called upon Gamakasō for just about every problem in the world: ranging from unclogging the toilet to setting the dinner table. In reality, the child had done so out of boredom, the lonesome feeling was natural throughout his own body, seeing as though his own father essentially had no time for him. There was a void of pure emptiness present within Boruto's heart, and he had every intention of filling it with the help of Gamakasō. However, Gamakasō had other matters to attend to, such as that of his very own wedding. He had been arranged to wed the slimiest toad in all of Mount Myōboku, and Boruto had summoned him right before the festival. Belittled with anger, the toad struck the child of the hokage, before returning home on his own accord, and thus, trespassing the morals of the toads. It just so happened the catastrophe had occurred before the public, where a large crowd had gathered to witness the new technique acquired by Boruto. However, this moment of his, was of course spoiled by the enraged Gamakasō, who had vanished to the whereabouts of his wedding festival, though not before striking the child across his face. News spread as quickly as a bonfire, and in due time, Gamakasō himself was called forth by his very own father. In Gamakasō's perspective, he believed the time had finally come, and he was being appointed as the new leader of the toads. In reality, his father had been burdened with the task of sheer discipline, to which he could show no mercy; not even to his very own blood. Gamakasō had severed the ties of friendship between the toads and humans, something that could not be so easily forgiven. Though it pained him tremendously, Fukasaku had been directed by the toad council to imprison Gamakasō for a short period of time. Gamakasō of course, attempted to reason with his father, just as he had done many times in the past. However, Fukasaku was unable to come to any form of consensus, leaving Gamakasō greatly disheartened. In his mind, he had never done anything truly wrong, he had only gone to partake in the festivities of his own wedding —how might have others confused such an achievement with a crime? In time, the prince was released from his solitary confinement, though his past relations were never truly ever the same. He continued to go about living his life, alongside his newly appointed mistress, though for whatever reason, could not find the same enjoyment in the various pleasures of the toads that he had once before. He adopted an aggressive persona, allowing his anger to get the best of him on multiple occasions. This would play into the hands of those who truly despised him —amongst the list whom was none another than his very own brother. The next supreme leader of the toads would be decided, surely based solely on the order of birth, and Gamakasō's brother did not plan on losing such a war. Instigating the murder of several other toads, he placed the blame on Gamakasō himself, interesting the council with a story comprised of Gamakasō's anger besting him, and as a result, leading him astray and thereafter onto the course of a berserk outrage where he killed his own companions. The scene had been orchestrated magnificently, to which Gamakasō was framed perfectly. He was sentenced yet again— this time to his own demise. In the midst of the scuffle, he lost everything he had before: the respect of his community, the expectations of his parents, even the love of his very own wife. He was alienated to the point where he contemplated suicide, though ultimately decided against it. He would instead venture into the human world, where he would —ironically— serve as the partner to the accomplished Boruto Uzumaki, forgoing his honor by being absent on the day of his bereavement. As the clock continued to strut per it's own desire, Gamakasō strayed far from humanity, though not before extending the ancient treasures of Mount Myōboku to Boruto. Appearance Toads are one of the more interesting species that roam the world —for obvious reasons. They differ greatly in terms of size and shape as much as they do color, allowing for many to take upon various different kinds of forms. Birthed to the two legendary Great Sage Toads, Gamakasō, it was believed that he would, without a doubt, inherit their small stature. However, with the advancement of modern technology came a new essence to nourishment, and upon gaining the necessary nutrients, Gamakasō was able to surpass even his own father, Fukasaku, in terms of height and weight. He is regarded as a Third Generation Toad due to possessing a stature that is split in between the only two known sizes of the toads. His size is comparable to that of a humans; though he is noted to being slightly bigger than the average male. The same can be assumed for his abilities, as though he inherited an alienated body structure, he is truly a toad at heart, and thus functions in the same ways, from leaping ability to his natural senses and habits. Gamakasō is the privileged child of Fukasaku, and as so, resembles him greatly. His skin color is mahogany brown, and effect transcribed through the combination of his mother's purple skin color and his father's green skin color respectively. Unlike Fukasaku, however, he does not possess any noticeable facial hair, though Gamakasō himself has stated he is one of the few toads capable of growing such an endowment. His eyes also bear striking resemblance to his father's, bright yellow in color with a noticeable black rectangular shape swimming in the center; a trait that displays his mastery over the element of Senjutsu. In his earlier years, he too, partook in the fashion of coating his lips in a thick coating of lipstick, utilizing the dark purple shade of his mother, Shima. However, after his defection from Mount Myōboku, he instead decided against the idea —his way of symbolizing that he was now severing the ties between the past and future. However, despite this, his means of clothing still appear to be taken from Fukasaku directly, such as the concept of donning elongated black cloaks that extend past the wearer's own knees. Beneath the dark cloak lies Gamakasō's true attire, comprised of a black kimono and complete with a pair of noble shinobi sandals. A white obi sash is tied around his waist, holding together his set of . On most occasions, due to his intense hatred of all humans, Gamakasō dons a righteous mask over the entirety of his facial structure. This is to "hide the truth from outsiders", as he deems them unworthy of witnessing his true form. This is, also in part due to his exile from his homeland of Mount Myōboku; though centuries have based since his defection, rumors of his existence still plague the land, and thus, they are known to be on the lookout for him at all times. By excluding himself from the depths of society, however, such extremities are, at most times, explicitly unnecessary, and he can enjoy the freedom of the gentle breeze with his own skin, as opposed to experiencing a small whistle through the peeping whole in the center, present in the shape of eye holes for the sake of granting the wearer a sense of vision. Personality While he differed greatly in the past, the current Gamakasō is quite cruel. Centuries of being mistreated by the humans has led him astray; though he retains his morals of achieving peace through his own means of justice, he holds together great shame over the whole of humanity, seeing to them as traitors of the world who only care to indulge themselves within momentary pleasures. He believes they are truly egotistical and selfish by nature; his several past experiences in life have come to support this case. He is also firmly under the impression that they are the ones who have brought the world into the corrupt state, and that if they continue to do as they please, it shall soon seize to exist. Though his hatred for the human race runs wild, coursing the blood veins of his entire being, he is known to have affiliated with them numerous times in the past, going as far as to taking on several human apprentices, with whom he shared the secrets of senjutsu. Gamakasō is noted to be extremely strict —one who takes life without hesitation. However, for him to commit such a task would require a true purpose, and beyond that, a greater reason. He is one who considers the consequences of the world on a daily basis; the ideals which he holds sacred forbid the laws of senseless killing, subjecting him from ever thinking of such a thing. Despite his regards for natural causes, in which he believes there exists a natural balance in the world that shall be fed continuously if the world is ever to reform itself; Gamakasō has been seen on multiple occasions accepting the role of a guardian —he who instigates the balance from the shadows and works secretively to push the world onto it's proper course. He is not beyond taking the lives of others when it comes to this single goal, as in his opinion, the life of one is heavily outweighed by the fate of the universe. Gamakasō is a firm believer in justice and always sought to avenge the loss of his comrades, no matter the outcome. This has since translated into his desire to protect a chakra fruit, with which he was bestowed with by the Shinju of all beings, for the sole purpose of safe keeping. He is precautionary and righteous; so dramatically disciplined that the thought of utilizes the fruit for his own selfish desires does not once plague his conscience. Abilities With over centuries worth of training, Gamakasō is a force to be reckoned with on both the offensive and defensive end. His expertise has granted him a position within the heralded Guardian Five; a group whose members are each held responsible for looking after a chakra fruit. Such an achievement required direct nomination from the Shinju itself, suggesting Gamakasō to be one of the strongest entities roaming the world today. Kenjutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu Senjutsu Trivia